


Bizzbozz

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After their first night together, Lapis Lazuli ponders what life will be like with the tiny, naked green gem sleeping in her arms.





	Bizzbozz

Bizzbozz  
-by Drace Domino

Gems didn’t need to sleep, but it was still a fun experience sometimes. Lapis mused as much that early morning in the barn, her arms still looped around the tiny, naked bundle that had fallen asleep on top of her. The hammock that she slept in every day had managed to hold both their weight throughout the night, but to be fair Peridot was hardly heavy. A small but valuable package if there ever was one, and Lapis gave a content sigh as she gazed down at the blonde triangle resting against her chest.

Last night, everything had come bubbling to the surface. Things spoken that had been a long time coming, and an inevitable crash of their bodies as they explored something that was as human as it gets. Fingers, mouths, breasts...the two gems had thoroughly enjoyed one another well into the night, learning not just the other’s curves in an intimate fashion, but what was hidden underneath them. It was a frightening experience to be sure - especially for a gem with as many issues with trust as Lapis - but as the morning sun gently pulled a warming light across them both, she knew it was the right decision. Both gems were stripped bare and she could still feel Peridot’s naked body resting sweetly to her own; small breasts against her belly, tiny hands pinched between her rump and the hammock, and a glaze of drool across one of Lapis’ breasts.

“...heh...Peridot.” Lapis merely whispered to herself, and rose but a single pinkie to utilize her power. The moisture of Peridot’s drool that had glazed her breast lifted up off of her flesh in a single ball of wetness, and with yet another flick of Lapis’ pinkie it went spiralling out of the nearest window. Peridot clearly needed more practice napping to learn how to do it without drooling, and Lapis would be happy to help in the future.

It was a relaxing morning; one that the blue gem had little desire to rush. In a few hours the barn would be back to its usual state of chaos with Pumpkin barking from corner to corner and Peridot being her typical enthusiastic self. But for now? With the heat of the sun on her and the strings of the hammock making faint lines across her back, Lapis was all too happy to merely rest...and relax. And gently, lovingly stroke the other gem.

Her hand started at the tip of the triangle’s point, and as she moved down that blonde hair she soon found the green back of her partner. Peridot’s body didn’t have much real estate, and it wasn’t long after that Lapis could feel her fingers caressing over the tiny rump the other gem sported. The mere touch of it was enough to make Lapis blush tremendously as she remembered the last evening. The passion! The kisses! The...various enjoyable activities they did with each other’s various humanoid holes! With a smile Lapis’ fingers opened up just enough to take ahold of Peridot’s rump and give it the faintest of squeezes.

There was a great deal for the gem to process; knowing that her relationship with Peridot would never again be the same. Things would definitely change after what they had done and the words they had said, and with that commitment the fear hiding deep in Lapis struggled to push itself to the surface. Months of abusive fusion with Jasper had left wounds that even a gem couldn’t easily heal from, and what she and Peridot had spend hours doing last night…? It felt even more intimate than fusion.

“...I’ll never hurt you like that.” Lapis whispered to the blonde triangle mess of hair underneath her, and closed her eyes as her arms tightened a bit. Fingers slid over soft green flesh and she nestled the other gem more eagerly against her; giving her just enough of a jostle that more of Peridot’s drool fell past her lips and glazed Lapis’ breast. This time the blue gem ignored it, and merely kept her eyes closed as she whispered once more to her darling, precious little Peridot. “You...make me...better.”

In every sense of the word. A better gem. A better friend. And just...happier. There was no denying the role that Steven had in Lapis’ recovery, but Peridot? It was hard to imagine an Earth without her. The blue beauty finally leaned down and pressed her lips against Peridot’s forehead right above her gem; resting them there until the smaller gem started to wake. Eyes fluttered and that tiny head lifted up, a sleepy smile spreading over Peridot’s features as she moved a hand up to wipe the drool from her lips.

“Mmm...good morning, Lapis.” Peridot practically purred in a mischievous voice, knowing full well what a good morning it was! She looked down just enough to confirm they were in the same position as when they went to sleep, and quickly gave a follow-up giggle. “I see you’ve made the wise decision to keep me naked and within close proximity.”

“I have.” Lapis gave a smiling response, and leaned down to steal a soft, sweet kiss from the other gem’s lips. It was a brief smooch, but...they were gems. They had plenty of time to explore the best parts of their newfound relationship. “Would you...like to do bizzbozz again?”

Bizzbozz. It was the only word they could think of describe it. As soon as the words left Lapis’ mouth Peridot gave a hearty giggle, eagerly nodding before she started to scurry down further on the cot with her eyes set on her gemfriend’s lap.

“I thought you’d never ask!” She cackled, and soon that big yellow triangle was squished between Lapis’ thighs, giving Peridot a comfortable pillow to either side of her head as she buried her face against Lapis’ blue slit. Almost immediately there was licking and kissing, and Lapis found her toes curling and chest heaving as she rolled into the attention. “You’re even tastier than last night, Lapis! Congratulations!”

Lapis merely blushed, moaned, and hooked her ankles behind the tiny gem’s shoulders. Sleeping was indeed fun...but it was nothing compared to waking up. As Lapis’ hands lowered to the swarm of blonde hair buried against her lap she gave a slow and groaning stretch; her back arching as her head craned back to gaze up at the roof of the barn. The familiar licks and kisses from the last night were upon her body again, and once more she could feel goosebumps rising up across blue flesh and a steady heat building inside of her. Peridot’s tiny tongue was quite skilled at something she had literally just learned how to do yesterday, and Lapis couldn’t help but wonder if her own skills had matched up. Considering how eager Peridot was to do bizzbozz again, she imagined that they were.

“That’s...just like that, Peridot…” Lapis whispered, rolling her hips forward in a slow, sensual fashion against the other gem’s face. She could feel two fingers sneaking inside of her and hooking within her entrance, while Peridot’s mouth moved to close around the sensitive hood above her slit. The smaller gem suckled against that ever-so delicate piece of flesh and a shockwave of pleasure rolled through Lapis, enough to make her tighten her thighs on either side of Peridot’s head and her toes to curl even more. A heavy blush ran across her cheeks that dipped all the way down to her chest, and as that darker shade of blue overtook her Lapis whispered out in a steadily growing, intense passion. “P...Peridot...you’re so good...it feels so…” After a particularly hard bite on her bottom lip as a wave of pleasure slammed into her, she practically let the next few words melt from her lips. “...h-hurry...I can’t wait to do it for you next!”

Peridot merely giggled, and looked up from Lapis’ slit. Her lips were coated with a tiny glistening layer of Lapis’ nectar, and her fingers still toyed within the blue gem to make sure her passion didn’t subside. The broad smile that crossed over Peridot’s face; however, suggested that the little mischievous gem had one of her brilliant ideas.

“Ah, yes, the reciprocation!” She coyly chuckled, and raised her free hand to gesture with a pointed finger. “I was thinking about just that, Lapis, and I believe I’ve deduced a brilliant way for us to engage in mutual oral satisfaction!”

“You did? Really?” Lapis blinked, lifting slightly up from the hammock and gazing at her lover. Her slit was still excited and thrilled with the gentle pressure of Peridot’s touch stumps, but this...this had the potential to change everything! Leave it to Peridot to think of a brilliant next step! “What is it?”

“Behold, Lapis!” Peridot giggled, and started to squirm from her position to begin turning around. “I call it the ninety-six position if the the ninety-six was inverted and laying on its side!”

“That’s...that’s a mouthful.” Lapis tapped her bottom lip, but gave a small, content shrug. “But you’re the Peridot here. Let’s see it!”

Peridot beamed as she put herself into position, moving to turn her back to lapis while standing just above the other gem’s waist. The noticeable height difference between the two would certainly cause a bit of problems, but as Lapis sat up within the hammock she found herself comfortably moving to wrap her hands around Peridot’s waist while she gazed straight to a green, moist slit. Lapis quickly put the pieces together of what exactly her gemfriend designed, and leaned in to purse her lips and give Peridot a gentle tease of breath across her slick, sensitive folds. The buckling of the smaller gem’s knees, and a sudden whimper, was enough to tell Lapis that the “ninety-six position if the ninety-six was inverted and laying on its side” was already a rousing success!

“Bwee hehe, I’m so brilliant!” Peridot giggled as she lowered her head, dropping it down in between Lapis’ thighs once more. “This will double our oral productivity and efficiency! That leaves more time for kissing!” She paused, just a few inches above Lapis’ slit. “I wonder if there’s a way to increase efficiency of that, too.”

“...I like it the way it is.” Lapis chimed up with a smile, and to prove it leaned forward to press a slow, sweet kiss on the inside of one of Peridot’s thighs. “We can do the kissing slow. It’s not like we have a whole lot to do around here...and it’s fun. Steven said fun things are worth taking your time with.”

At the time, Steven had been talking about putting together a puzzle with a kitten sitting on a cow’s head. The principle was the same; however, fun things were worth stretching out. Peridot, still hovering just above her gemfriend’s slit with her tiny green rump suspended in the air, pondered that fact briefly.

“I suppose you’re right, Lapis.” She mused, and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps I was wrong in attempting to increase our productivity. Maybe the ninety-six position if the ninety-six was inverted and on its side isn’t that great an idea after al-lllllllllaaaaauuuuu…!” Peridot’s sudden moan, the spreading of her thighs, and the blush that rolled over her cheeks was enough to silence her. Lapis had moved forward with a giggle, and pressed her mouth squarely against her lover’s slit to show her the benefit of the newly designed position.

It was likely that after that morning the two gems would figure out that there was no one true position for them; that it could be different every time they enjoyed each other. For eternal beings; however, neither one was bothering to think beyond that wonderful moment. Lapis closed her eyes as she let her tongue lick up and down across Peridot’s folds with lazy swipes and Peridot quite happily returned the favor, nestling her head once more against Lapis so she could taste the other gem’s warm, blue slit. Both gems went quiet while they worked and enjoyed the other’s flavor, slurping and suckling and spreading tiny kisses across the other’s most sensitive spot.

Lapis was gentle as she held Peridot’s waist - never wanting her tiny lover to lose her balance and dip out of the hammock. Even if she would’ve fallen unharmed, that would still affect their productivity and cost them valuable seconds! Lapis was already realizing that when it came to intimate times with the only other gem that truly understood her, there was no such thing as too much time. That fact alone made her smile as she continued letting her tongue pass up and down the other gem’s slit, and as she felt the joyful warmth flood across her from Peridot’s own motions. The touches, the kisses, the feel of Peridot’s breath on her thighs...all of them were almost too much for Lapis to bear.

A part of her had to admit, in bittersweet fashion, that if Peridot had been with her in the mirror she wouldn’t of ever wanted to leave. She couldn’t imagine ever getting bored of the way this wonderful sensation felt.

As the two gems continued to gently lick and stroke each other’s sex, the heat between them began once more to bubble over. They were both about to release soon; a pleasure swelling within that they couldn’t hope to push down even if they desired to. Lapis’ thighs had closed down once more against Peridot’s head and Peridot pushed her rump back as far as she could manage towards Lapis’ licking tongue, and the sounds of heady passion between them grew louder and louder through the steady breathing and the heavy, hungry moans. Neither gem said anything for fear of ruining the moment, and they simply licked, kissed, and suckled until the inevitable wall of pleasure came rushing across them.

Peridot’s squeaking noises in the midst of her climax were nothing new - Lapis had heard them in plentiful amount last night. Tiny noises of desperate glee that came complete with a few sudden squirts of gem nectar - each one ushered across Lapis’ waiting, warm mouth. As she felt the pleasure of her tiny green lover wash over her Lapis couldn’t help but find her own sudden peak, and she lifted her hips up to offer even more of herself to Peridot’s affections. She could feel the other gem’s small hands clutching her rear as she tensed and shivered, goosebumps quivering across her as she gave a long, low whimper into the silent morning within their barn. When their shared orgasms ended Peridot quite simply collapsed atop Lapis’ body, and the hammock swung lazily back and forth as they were left breathing heavy but thoroughly and completely satisfied.

It took Peridot a few seconds to collect herself and squirm back into place, turning around on Lapis once more. She pressed their chests together as she gazed into the blue gem’s eyes, a sweet smile on her plucky green features as she spoke.

“Wow, thanks!” She grinned, and gazed fondly at her lover. “This is exactly the kind of intense satisfaction I was hoping for this morning! Truth be told, I was a...little worried that the dynamic change to our relationship might frighten you. You do have a tendency to retrea-”

Peridot wasn’t allowed to keep talking in that moment as Lapis grabbed the tiny gem by the shoulders and forcefully pulled her close. She pressed her mouth square to the other’s lips as she gave her a deep and intimate kiss; her tongue pushing well psat her own lips so they could share in of each other’s flavor. Peridot’s voice turned to a muffled and joyful whimper as she practically melted into her lover’s arms, and the two gems kissed each other slowly and sweetly within the confines of their hammock. They fondled each other’s bare bodies with lazy and casual desire, they savored their own taste as delivered by their lover’s kiss, and when it finally subsided Lapis took the lead with a soft, delicate whisper.

“No more running.” She whispered, and slid a single blue finger down to the bottom of Peridot’s chin, gently lifting it. “...so long as what I love is here on Earth, I’m staying.”

The large, glassy eyes of Peridot were left shining at her words, and she simply buried her face into the blue gem’s shoulder in a tight, warm embrace. Similar words had been shared last night when things finally came to a head between the two, but just like bizzbozz itself they’d never get boring to hear. As the naked green gem was left shivering in her partner’s arms the two once more gave fawning pets and tiny whispers, little bits of affection they could offer to each other all day long.

Or at least they could have, if a voice from the front of the barn didn’t provide a surprising distraction.

“Knock knooooock~” Pearl’s haughty voice filled the barn as she let herself inside, the slender gem padding forward with a spring in her step. “Lapis, Peridot, are you here? Steven lost his hamburger backpack, and thought maybe he left it he-”

As she looked across the room to see Lapis and Peridot naked and bundled in each other’s arms, the color drained from her cheeks and she stared ahead with wide, stunned eyes. After a few seconds to properly process what she was seeing, Pearl gave the pair a flat look and spoke in a completely deadpan voice.

“...well, it’s about time this happened.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's nice to dip into romance stuff from time to time!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
